Sisterly Demons
Authors Note This is going to be a semi long story, about the Carter Sisters. It's a err WIP, sorryz. :O Ok update one: ' Someone asked about my title, Sisterly Demons, so i'm going to give you one clue >:) ''All sisters fight, some just go further than that. That's us, going further than needed, becoming...She-demons... That is a quote which is going to come from Liona, sooo hope this gets you a bit more interested >:) 'Update Two: '''Big change in Avril suddenly, anyone know what that means? Seems to have an evil side....What could this mean?! o.0...;) Chapter One - Another Normal Morning...Well Normal-Ish 'Liona's Perspective: Light....so much light....Must get more sleep...Arrghhh who's opening the blinds, too early... I tossed over, pulling the pillow onto my face, trying to block out the light. It seemed whoever was opening them, wasn't giving up because after a few seconds, the pillow was gone and I was staring up into the blue eyes of my half-brother. My half brother, yeah, his name is Max. He was looking over me, his black hair in front of his left eye. I blinked, not fully awake, and flipped onto my stomache, closing my eyes and trying to get more sleep. But everyone knows Max never gave up, but it seemed he had. I heard footsteps going away from my bunk, and I smiled happily, my peaceful sleep restored. Well it was for about two minutes, and right when I was going to go into deep sleep, a cold liquid was splashed into my face. I jumped in shock and screamed at the top of my lungs. "MAX JONAS RYANS, I KNOW YOU DID THIS! YOU BETTER RUN, BECAUSE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" My voice rang out, through camp, and maybe even further. I opened my eyes and tackled the dark fuzzy shape of my brother. Yes, I know Poseidon children dont get "wet", but yes, we still feel it. So it still woke me. From my sleep. My peaceful sleep. Oh, I am SO going to kill him. I messed up his hair, clawing at him, but being easily beaten as he pushed me to the floor and ran out of the cabin, laughing. I glared at the door foor a few moments before looking at my bed. It's sheets were wet, and on the ground. I had never been skilled in the art of bed making, so I left it like that and went to my little cupboard of belongings. Poseidon cabin was beautiful. Each bunk, had a small side table, and a cupboard. I , of course, had three cupboards for myself. Why? Well the only people who were Poseidon kids at the moment, of course, is me, Max, and two twins, James and Sam. Wait, you don't know me...Do you? Well then, I better introduce myself. My name is Liona Carter...Yes, THE Liona Carter. After all, there is only one. Oh gods, if there is two..PROTEST AGAINST CLONES! Wait then again, two of me would make the world a better place. I'm 14 years old, and a daughter of Poseidon, yes the sea god in Greek Myths. And YES, those myths are real. So are monsters. The monsters chase after us demigods. Demigods...Well I think you should be able to work that out for yourself. Anyway, my half sister is Avril...And....Well, maybe I'll let her explain that. So, where was I..Oh yes, I went to one of my cupboards. Three of them, I have overall. One for my makeup, hair stuff, yeah. One for my clothes, y'know, fashion. And one for my weapons, my armour, stuff like that. (Also for my homework..Shhh dont tell though) I went to the clothes one, and grabbed out a bright yellow "Come to the dark side...We have milk and cookies!" ''t-shirt and threw it on over my singlet. I pulled of my pjama pants, bunnies and pink hearts on them, and pulled on some denim shorts. I quickly brushed my blonde hair, before going out the door, barefoot, beautiful, and ready...to....be...CRAZY ME!!!! 'Avril's Perspective: MORNING TIME! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! I should mentally slap myself...Hehehe....Oh HI THERE! ''I tossed over, jumped out of bed, and danced around my cabin. My feet thundered across the floor and I yelled in joy, lets just say, Hades' Cabin certainly got brighter when I came. Howver, one thing I couldn't change, is all my siblings not being morning people, like me. 'Cause morning is great! Sun shining, daises around, wooohooo! It was all great, a normal morning in Hades Cabin as I ran around weirdly, until I fell to the ground, moaning in pain. My head, will probably have a bruise after this. Because, as every morning, Marco had thrown the hardest object in reach of his bed, right at my head. I knew I should have learned, after the first few times that I blacked out as the object had been his hammer, but I couldn't resist. It's in my blood to be crazy and a morning person! The weird thing was, my half sister, from my mothers side, was a no way morning never wake up til 12 person. "OWWWWW! Marco, that was my new sneakers! You're so mean!" I pouted as I stood up, a bit wobbly from the hit. Marco was my counselor, son of Hades. He was also very very very strong, after being blessed by Ares, for helping Ares in a quest. My other siblings were Jessica "Jess" Carlo, a bratty blonde Hades daughter who fits better in the Aphrodite cabin. That was all of us...Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Avril Carter, daughter of Hades. My half sister on my mortal mothers side, is Lil Lion AKA Liona Carter, daughter of Poseidon. I'm 17, crazy, have a criminal record and I think I'm a bit on the weird side..I THINK, not sure though. Unlike my siblings, I'm uber bright, uber happy, uber crazy and fun filled! YAY! I love hugs so so so so so so so so so so, I think you get the point, so so so so so so so, okay I'll stop now, SO much! So don't blame me if I randomly hug you. So, after standing up, I threw on some crazy clothes and ran out my cabin, hearing happy sighs behind me. Aww unloved, bad siblings eh. I ran down the path to the Dining Hall, and seeing no one there, I decided to chat to Ivy, a nymph who is always there to help. I jogged over to her, a bright smile on my face and giggled as she jumped, not hearing my arrival. "HIYA IVY! What up, girly?! Aren't you like soooo pumped for a new day?! Live life to the fullest, just today wooohooo!" I jumped up and down as I spoke. "Oh hi there Avril, as jumpy as usual....." She said, her soft voice coming to my ears. Ivy had always been sweet and nice, at times shy and quiet, but a great friend to all the campers. She was tall, like uber tall for a nymph. But it didnt matter. Suddenly, I heard my sisters scream fill the camp, and I laughed, knowing Max must have woke her up as usual. Hugging Ivy quickly, I ran to meet Liona. Because after all, its just a normal morning, well normal-ish... Chapter Two - Shut Up Sistah!!! 'Liona's Perspective: I was walking angrily towards the Dining Hall, when someone crashed into me, causing me and the other person to go tumbling across the dirt, down the hill from the cabins, get scratched by some newly planted rose bushes and fall with a splash, right into the lake. We spluttered, swimming up for a few seconds before shaking the water out of our eyes and looking at each other. And when we did..... "AVRIL!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at my sister, wet because it had been a surprise.... "LIONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed back. "SHUT UP AVRIL!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed again, treading water. "NO, YOU SHUT UP SISTAH!!!!!!!" She screamed back before quieting down and giggling. Which made me giggle. Which made her laugh. Which made me laugh. Which made us both laugh with no stop, treading water and in the lake, with around twenty campers on shore laughing with us. Like I said before, a normal morning at Camp Half-Blood. Of course, we didn't always crash into each other and tumble into the lake, but something always happened. That is what you get with us Carter sisters. After calming down, we swam back onto shore, racing but me winning by using my powers. When we got onto the shore, I grabbed a towel with her and we started up the track the the Dining Hall, along with the campers who had been watching us. I knew a few of them, well most of them, but there was two who seemed to be new, as they walked on their own not with the group, and looked a bit unsure. I decided to be a welcoming girl and walked over to the two. It was a pair of brother and sister it seemed. The girl had blonde hair, blue eyes and looked to be around 9. Her brother also had blonde hair, blue eyes and was maybe 6. I guessed that they were Hermes kids, with the little mischief in their eyes. I flicked my blonde hair over my shoulders and smiled at them, sweetly. "Hi there, I'm Liona, daughter of Poseidon. Who are you two little angels?" I said kindly, trying to look mature...Err not that I'm not mature, no I am, just err..I'll be quiet now... "I'm Anna, and thats Joe, he's deaf though...We were claimed by Hermes, the stealing guy." The little girl, Anna, said. I winced as she said the little boy, Joe yeah, was deaf. It must be hard, him being so young. I tried to look as confident as before, but I know i failed at it. So, I just smiled and nodded a little nod as Avril came over. "HIYO!!!!!!" Avril yelled at them, hugging them, as always.... 'Avril's Perspective: ' "Little kids, mean I have to be responsible. So let's dump the kids and go to a theme park sistah!" - Avril to Liona, when they were babysitting once... So, i crashed into Lil Lion, AKA Liona, fell into a lake, screamed at some little kiddies and hugged them like a madman...DAMN I'M GOOD! So, oh yeah, I hugged them. So after I hugged the lil cuties to near death, I jumped up and down like Alice in Twilight.....Twilight..... That book scarred me for life.....OH back on track, as I jumped back, I hugged Liona and smiled a wide grin. "H-h-hi...I'm Anna, the girl you nearly hugged to death, and thats my little brother, who shouldnt be hugged Miss Hug Little Kids Without Asking.." Said the little blonde girl, shaking her body quickly, probably to get off my hug... I see Liona looking uncomfortable, as were the little kids so I flicked my hair over my shoulder and rolled my eyes. Kicking my sneakers onto the dirt, and sneering at them, I spoke like a b*tch. "Oh well little Miss. Stare At Avril Weirdly, obviously you and your brother will have to learn a few things if you want to survive here. One, this is MY camp. You obey what Avril Carter says, or you feel her wrath. And trust me, my wrath makes murder look like childs games. Two, you are NOT a person on my good list brat, so watch what you say. Three, I do what I wish, so learn it and get used to it. See ya later losers." I glared at the brats and turned on my sneaker, walking off with a strut before turning back. "Don't hang with losers Liona, you may become one." I smirked and walked off down to the hall, catching up with the group. ARGHHH! Brats, all of them. This is MY camp, and I rule it, not THEM! They better learn or else...Or else they will see Avril, the daughter of Hades, Queen of Camp Half Blood's bad side come out...And oh, they will be afraid. I will make them cower and call for their mothers. Because no longer will Hades' be the evil god, no longer will I be looked at with suspicion, because I am going to bring a new era...And era where no child of an "evil" god will be hurt... Chapter Three - Blank, blank and yes, blank 'Liona's Perpective:' The next day.......... Yesterday shocked me. Out of my mind. After Avril had gone, the brother and sister had left in tears. I had just sat down with my head in my hands and thought for a while. Avril was never cruel, it was a fact. She was always the bubbly bright person. But I had seen the look in her eyes yesterday. It was a cold look. A cruel look of hate. A look which I knew, wasn't Avril. I flicked my hair behind my shoulders as I stood in front of Hades' cabin. I wanted to go in and be smooth with it, but I was nervous. I knew I had to ask Avril what was going on though. I tested the door, and it was unlocked. Opening it gently, I walked in and saw no one was there but Avril, who lay on her bed. Perfect.... "Avril......" I sat on the end of her bed and looked at her softly. "What's the matter? You were...Out of character I guess yesterday..." Avril looked up at me, and I expected to see sorry eyes looking at me. But I didn't. Her brown hair was over her shoulders and her brown eyes were hard. She sat up on the bed and looked at me like i was a bug. I shifted uncomfortbally while I waited for her answer. "Well well well, little lion is here to see Miss Angry B*tch Who Everyone Now Hates, eh?" She smirked coldly at me. "Liona, Liona....I thought a lot over my little anger yesterday and I realized...." She paused. "You realized it was wrong and you are sorry?! I knew you would come through sis!" I grinned at her brightly but she didn't grin back.... "No, you misunderstand me...I realized that my little anger was fine and that anyone would do it. But it seems everyone just hates the death girl, eh?" I froze and realized what she was meaning. She WASN'T sorry, she didn't care about it one bit. I flinched as she looked at me and laughed coldly. This wasn't Avril, it couldnt be, I thought. "Shocked, little girl? Get used to it Liona, because you'll see more of this. This me. This is the REAL me. So either you can fight it or realize what i did was right, and join me in not being sorry to what is right." She spinned her ring on her finger before jumping off the bed and leaving the room, leaving me shocked. I know this isn't Avril.....But she said it was....What is this new personality meaning... 'Avril's Perspective:' 'WIP '